Le pari
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Le Professeur Rogue propose un pari à Miss Granger. Avec sa réputation et son honneur dans la balance, chacun est prêt à tout pour gagner... TRADUCTION de la fic de vanityfair.
1. Severus

Je cherchais quelque chose de drôle, et j'ai trouvé ça. Bonne lecture…

Disclaimer : personnages de JK Rowling, histoire de vanityfair.

Traduction : benebu, décembre 2005.

Titre original : the bet.

Lien vers l'histoire originale dans mes favoris.

Note de l'auteur : J'essaie habituellement d'éviter les discussions sur les potions parce que je les trouve difficiles à écrire ; dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas pu faire sans. J'espère que c'est suffisamment convainquant. Sinon, tant pis…

**Le pari**

Une fois de plus, elle avait levé la main. Il envisagea de l'ignorer, afin de tester sa patience et l'endurance de ses muscles, mais il n'en fit rien : il savait que l'une comme l'autre étaient inépuisables. Et même si elle avait cessé de remuer frénétiquement la main comme au cours de sa première année, il savait qu'elle ne se découragerait pas avant qu'il n'en tienne compte.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » questionna t'il. Il s'adressa à elle avec le même dédain que d'habitude, sachant qu'à cela non plus elle ne prêterait pas attention. Il redoutait ce moment où les élèves cessaient de le craindre pour le mépriser. D'habitude, cela se produisait au cours de leurs deux dernières années, mais malheureusement pour lui Hermione Granger s'était montrée précoce dans ce domaine également, et avait cessé d'avoir peur de lui en troisième année.

« Je voulais vous faire une remarque sur ce que vous avez écrit, concernant la façon de se procurer de la poudre de bicorne… » commença t'elle.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » l'interrompit-il sèchement. Il commençait à calculer combien de points il pouvait lui retirer sans encourir les foudres de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle prit un air contrit et chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible. Sentant sa patience à bout, il franchit à grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait du le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Weasley, et la toisa.

« Je vous en prie. Faites-en profiter le reste de la classe. Nous attendons tous que vous nous fassiez profiter de votre infinie sagesse, » dit-il, d'un ton douceureux qui ne cachait rien du mépris qu'il éprouvait. Ce ton moqueur, au lieu de la déstabiliser comme il l'avait calculé, lui avait au contraire redonné confiance en elle.

« Cette saleté bravoure des Gryffondors… » se dit-il alors qu'elle redressait le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est faux, Monsieur. Vous avez indiqué au tableau que l'on trouvait des bicornes en Grande-Bretagne, mais on n'en trouve qu'en Russie et au Pérou. C'est l'une des raison qui font que cet ingrédient est si cher. » affirma t'elle.

Il la dévisagea un instant, et son sang se mit à bouillir. Par instinct, il se saisit de sa baguette avant de se souvenir qu'il était mal vu d'user de magie contre un élève.

« De toutes les choses arrogantes et impertinentes… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive de vous appeler 'Mademoiselle je sais tout' que je crois un instant que vous sachiez tout sur tout ! » siffla t'il. « Vingt points de Gryffondor pour votre grave manque de respect, et pour ne pas avoir lu le texte qui était au programme. »

« Mais, Monsieur… » protesta t'elle.

« Et une retenue, ce soir, » ajouta t'il pour faire bonne mesure. « Au travail, tout le monde ! »

Chaque élève retourna à regrets son attention à son propre chaudron alors qu'il passait les rangs en revue. Il pouvait entendre Malefoy et ses amis ricaner de l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui infliger, et il voyait les tentatives de Weasley pour la consoler. Il remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir deux petites larmes, qui roulèrent sur son visage et tombèrent dans sa potion.

« Au travail, Weasley ! » aboya t'il, en revenant se placer devant leur bureau.

« Vos pleurnicheries sont à la fois repoussantes et immatures, Miss Granger. Vous allez ruiner votre potion si vous continuez à pleurer dedans, et je détesterai devoir vos mettre un zéro pour la leçon du jour en plus de ce que vous avez déjà gagné aujourd'hui, » dit-il d'un ton sec, mais à voix basse. Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard cette fois-ci, mais elle essuya ses larmes sur la manche de sa robe d'un geste de défi.

Il redressa les épaules et retourna à son bureau d'un pas triomphant. Il avait remis Granger à sa place, et s'il retirait encore dix points à Gryffondor, Serpentard aurait une chance de revenir en tête. Il était persuadé de pouvoir déduire ces dix points de quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise journée, après tout…

* * *

Il passa le reste de la journée à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire faire à Miss Granger pendant sa retenue. Il avait envisagé de lui imposer une tâche domestique, comme de nettoyer des chaudrons sans l'aide de la magie, ou de faire briller tous les trophées de l'école, mais il avait finalement décidé que si elle devait retenir sa leçon, il fallait qu'il la confronte à son comportement. 

« Vous m'écrirez deux mètres de parchemin sur les dangers de l'arrogance. Vous en donnerez la définition, vous en ferez l'analyse, vous fournirez des exemples, dont celui de votre intervention en classe ce matin. C'est le travail que je vous demande de fournir pendant votre retenue. En outre, vous écrirez un autre essai, de six mètres, sur les propriétés de la poudre de bicorne, à me remettre vendredi, » lui annonça t'il le soir venu.

« Mais, Professeur Rogue, les ASPICs approchent, et j'ai besoin de réviser ! » protesta t'elle.

« Ils ne sont que dans trois semaines ! Et vous auriez dû y penser avant votre esclandre en classe aujourd'hui. »

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Monsieur. »

Le fait qu'elle continue à lui tenir tête l'étonna. Il s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait insultée, et humiliée devant ses camarades de classe. Il avait retiré des points à sa maison, lui avait donné une retenue, et pourtant elle persistait à affirmer qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait tort.

« J'enseignais déjà les potions avant que vous ne soyez venue au monde, petite insolente, » l'invectiva t'il. «Vous vous imaginez vraiment que vous pouvez avoir le dessus sur moi dans une discussion sur la connaissance des ingrédients ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Bien. » Il tourna les talons pour la laisser se mettre au travail, quand il l'entendit continuer.

« Mais je pense que vos sources sont peut-être dépassées. » Il fit brusquement demi-tour, dans un tourbillon de robes.

« Vous insinuez que je suis vieux ? » demanda t'il.

« Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… » essaya t'elle de répondre. Ses balbutiements le calmèrent un peu et lui donnèrent une idée soudaine.

« Je vous propose un pari, Miss Granger, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Elle le dévisagea, surprise par son brutal changement d'attitude.

« Un pari ? »

« Oui. Si vous pouvez prouver que vous avez raison et que j'ai tort, vous gagnez le pari. Si par contre, vous êtes incapable d'apporter les preuves de ce que vous avancez, je gagne, » expliqua t'il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je gagne ? »

« Vous êtes si sûre de votre victoire ? » interrogea t'il, ébahi par son aplomb.

« Je n'accepterai pas si je n'étais pas sûre de moi, Professeur. »

« Ainsi vous acceptez ? »

« Oui, mais je voudrais connaître les enjeux. »

« J'imagine que je pourrais vous rendre les points que j'ai déduits aujourd'hui, si, et seulement si, vous pouvez prouver que vous aviez raison. » Il prit grand soin de tourner ses phrases de façons à ce que les mots 'Je' et 'avoir tort' ne soient pas associés. Il avait horreur d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Mais dans ce cas précis, il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir à le faire. Il prendrait un grand plaisir à humilier Hermione Granger.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je les ai repris en cours de Sortilèges tout à l'heure, » l'informa t'elle.

Alors ça expliquait pourquoi même après avoir déduit encore quinze points d'une Gryffondor de troisième année, Serpentard était toujours à la traîne dans la course aux points à l'heure du dîner.

« Je propose quelque chose de plus intéressant que des points, Monsieur. »

« Comme ? »

« Puisque vous avez tellement envie de ma faire ravaler ma fierté, je pense que nous devrions commencer pas là. »

« Je vous écoute, » dit-il en lui faisant signe de continuer. Ça risquait d'être encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé. S'il gagnait ce petit pari, il pourrait lui demander de ne plus jamais lever la main en classe.

« Si vous gagnez, j'annoncerai devant tout le monde dans le Grande Salle que vous êtes le meilleur Professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. »

Il aimait l'idée. Il pouvait imaginer les visages des autres Professeurs, surtout ceux de McGonagall et de Vector, au moment où elle annoncerait publiquement que son Professeur préféré était l'affreux Professeur de Potions.

« Et si c'est vous qui gagnez ? » demanda t'il.

« Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui annoncez devant tout le monde que je suis la meilleure élève à qui vous ayez enseigné. »

Soudain, l'idée lui sembla moins bonne. Il n'aimait aucun de ses élèves. Il y avait bien quelques Serdaigles moins ennuyeux que la moyenne, mais même ses Serpentard lui tapaient sur les nerfs au quotidien. Il n'avait certainement aucune intention de déclarer en public qu'une Gryffondor était la meilleure élève qu'il ait eu.

« J'accepte, mais je voudrais ajouter autre chose. Si je gagne, vous acceptez de ne plus lever la main ou poser la moindre question pendant mes cours. » Il regarda son visage qui se déformait sous le coup de la colère.

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Vous n'avez qu'à y penser comme à une sécurité, une assurance que vous ne vous retrouverez plus jamais dans une pareille situation, Miss Granger, » l'interrompit-il.

« D'accord, » concéda t'elle, « mais si c'est moi qui gagne vous devez promettre de me donner la parole à chaque fois que je lève la main. Le bras commence à me faire mal, parfois. »

« Vous pouvez toujours baisser la main, » fit-il remarquer. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard incendiaire.

« Alors, nous avons un accord ? » demanda t'il en tendant la main. Elle la regarda un moment, puis finalement scella leur accord d'une poignée de main.

« Nous avons un accord, Professeur. » Il restèrent là un instant, à s'entre regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter.

« Alors, au travail, » finit-il par dire. « Je veux vos deux mètres pour ce soir. »

« Comment ? » demanda t'elle avec indignation. « Je suis toujours punie ? Mais je pensais… »

« Vous pensiez quoi ? Que notre petit pari allait vous épargner la punition ? Je ne crois pas. Même si vous aviez raison, vous avez décidé de faire votre remarque devant toute la classe d'ASPIC de septième année. C'était un manque de respect flagrant, et cela dénote un manque de considération pour mes sentiments dont je me suis offensé. Maintenant, au travail ! »

Pendant qu'elle écrivait avec rage, il s'assit à son bureau et feuilleta son manuel de potions.

Trouvant finalement ce qu'il recherchait, il avança d'un pas nonchalant de la table où elle avait pris place. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Fidèle à elle-même, elle en avait écrit plus que demandé, mais apparemment elle en était à la conclusion. Il remarqua, cependant, que l'incident en classe tenait en un seul court paragraphe.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en lui fourrant le parchemin dans les mains. « J'ai fini. »

« Et il n'est que…, » il vérifia l'heure à la pendule accrochée au mur, « …minuit. J'espère que vous n'aviez pas d'autres devoirs à faire ce soir. »

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ? »

Sa politesse forcée l'irritait au plus haut point, et il ne souhaitait rien tant que de la voir partir, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait vu ce livre.

« Pas encore, » dit-il en plaçant le livre devant elle. « Ouvrez-le à la page 687 et lisez la deuxième ligne du troisième paragraphe. » Elle le regarda avec méfiance mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Contrairement aux licornes, les bicornes sont très rares, mais on en trouve de faibles populations dans le Sud du Pays de Galles, en Sibérie, et dans les montagnes andines, en Amérique du Sud, » lut-elle à voix haute.

« Vous voyez bien, Miss Granger, que c'est vous qui avez tort. »

« Mais, je suis sûre d'avoir lu quelque part que… » affirma t'elle, moins pour lui que pour elle-même. « Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ce livre, Professeur ? »

« Deux jours, Miss Granger. Je vous accorde deux jours. Après cela, j'attends votre annonce dans la Grande Salle. »

* * *

Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle ne mit pas le nez hors de la bibliothèque dans les deux jours qui suivirent. Entre ses cours de dernière année, l'essai de six mètres de long qu'il lui avait demandé, et sa tentative désespérée de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, elle était absolument submergée sous les piles de parchemin et de livres poussiéreux.

Il attendait le dîner de vendredi avec beaucoup d'impatience.

« Eh bien, tu souris presque, Severus ? » s'amusa Minerva de la façon irritante qui était la sienne au moment où il prenait place à table. Elle redevint brusquement sérieuse. « Combien de point as-tu déduit cette fois ? »

« Aucun, espèce de harpie, » grommela t'il. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait déduit 36 points de Gryffondor dans la journée – loin de son record, mais ce n'était pas un total ridicule non plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la raison de sa bonne humeur. Elle risquait d'en parler à Albus et d'essayer d'y mettre un terme.

« Tu n'es pas si joyeux après une journée de cours sans raison valable, » l'accusa t'elle, en lui retournant son regard mauvais. Un bruit de vaisselle interrompit leur joute.

« Euhh, excusez-moi, » entendit-il Granger annoncer, alors qu'elle tapait son verre avec sa cuillère. Même en ce moment, elle demeurait pleine d'assurance. Il attendait, assis sur le bord de son siège.

« Je voulais juste annoncer à tout le monde qu'aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Fête des Professeurs, et qu'il est temps que nous reconnaissions le travail que fait pour nous le Professeur Rogue, le meilleur Professeur qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna pour la regarder. Certains lachèrent leurs cuillères, qui tombèrent par terre, résonnant dans le silence choqué qui s'ensuivit. Elle avait accompli le miracle dont jusqu'à présent seul le Directeur s'était montré capable – elle avait trouvé le moyen de réduire au silence une pièce pleine d'adolescents affamés et chahuteurs.

« Euh, oui…, » balbutia t'elle, perdant soudain sa belle asssurance, « Euh, le mois prochain, nous célébrerons un autre Professeur, merci de me faire parvenir vos nominations avant le 30… » Elle s'assit rapidement.

La pièce explosa dans la cacophonie, les élèves reprennant leurs conversations là où ils les avaient interrompues, et commentant l'annonce d'Hermione.

« Quelle excellente idée ! » entendit t'il Flitwick s'exclamer auprès de Minerva.

« Oui, mais je me demande pourquoi elle a choisi Severus comme premier nominé, » répondit-elle avec amertume. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle était jalouse, tout comme il l'avait espéré.

« Je pense que c'est l'évidence même. Je suis insuffisamment apprécié, » affirma t'il avec hauteur. « Il était plus que temps que quelqu'un ici m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. Dommage que ce ne soit que quelqu'un comme Granger. »

Il termina rapidement son repas et quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes. Il ne s'autorisa pas avant d'être de retour à son bureau, seul pour corriger ses copies, à sourire en repensant aux événements de la soirée. Et il se réjouissait à l'idée de trois semaines de cours sans la moindre question de Granger. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu cette idée plus tôt, il aurait pu éviter ses pénibles interruptions toutes les cinq minutes il y avait des années de cela. Enfin, il ferait en sorte d'en profiter tant que ça durerait. Il fut interrrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! » aboya t'il. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître l'objet de ses pensées.

« Ah, Miss Granger. Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir fait de moi le premier nominé de votre Jour de la Fête des Professeurs. J'ai apprécié votre créativité. »

« Ce n'était rien, Monsieur, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, « c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici ce soir. »

Il lui accorda un regard confus.

« Le pari est terminé. J'ai gagné, et vous avez perdu. J'avais raison, et vous aviez tort. Que voulez-vous ajouter à ça ? » demanda t'il.

« Ceci. » Elle lui tendit un livre. « Page 567, cinquième ligne du troisième paragraphe. »

Il prit le livre, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, Miss Granger ? »

« Contentez-vous de lire la page 567, cinquième ligne du troisième paragraphe, » répéta t'elle lentement.

Avec une grimace de dédain, il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. « La population de bicornes a diminué au cours du siècle dernier, rendant l'acquisition de leur corne plus difficile qu'auparavant. Les hordes qui vivaient dans les collines du Sud du pays de Galles ont totalement disparu à cause de l'augmentation de la population moldue, et du manque de nourriture disponible. »

Il s'interrompit brutalement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'aie pas retrouvé plus tôt. Je savais que j'avais lu quelque part qu'il n'y avait plus de bicornes en Grande-Bretagne. Je ne parvenais pas à placer la source, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ce livre que mes parents m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire. Je l'ai ouvert et… »

« Ca suffit, » la coupa t'elle sèchement, en claquant le livre sur son bureau.

« Oui, euh… C'est un livre plutôt récent, je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Il a été imprimé cette année… » avança t'elle timidement.

« Vingt points, parce que vous êtes une insupportable je sais tout. »

« Mais, Monsieur, » protesta t'elle avec indignation.

« Je vous les rendais. »

« Ce n'étais pas nécessaire, Monsieur, mais merci. J'attends avec impatience la diner de demain, » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire timide. Avant qu'il ne trouve quoi répondre, elle avait filé.

Il entendit qu'elle se mettait à siffler une fois dans le couloir, et pendant un quart de seconde, sa main se contracta et il se vit en train de lui lancer quelques méchants sorts. Ils étaient dans les donjons, personne n'entendrait rien, et un sort d'Oubliettes suffirait à ce que personne – pas même Miss Granger – n'en sache jamais rien. Non. Il était mauvais perdant, mais pas à ce point. Et puis, il risquait d'être surpris par quelqu'un, un élève, un fantôme, ou même un portrait.

Il s'assit lentement, et comtempla ce nouveau développement. Comment allait-il procéder ? Elle avait habilement déguisé son annonce en une remise de prix, mais il n'existait pas de Jour du Meilleur Elève. Il abandonna sa pile de copies et se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il trouverait quelque chose. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose.

* * *

Mais cette fois-ci, l'inspiration lui fit défaut. Il passa la plus grande partie de la journée à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il dirait le soir venu dans la Grande Salle, et quand arriva le moment tant redouté il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il la vit qui le regardait, assise entre Potter et Weasley. Comme un prisonnier montant à l'échafaud, il se leva avec lenteur.

« Ecoutez, bande d'imbéciles. J'ai une annonce à faire. Miss Granger a annoncé hier soir que ce mois était ma Fête, et que vous deviez me montrer combien vous m'appréciez. Je tiens à vous affirmer que vous n'en ferez rien. Je ne suis pas la pour recueillir vos remerciements ou votre appréciation. La plupart du temps, je prie pour que vos tentatives ineptes dans l'art des potions ne me tuent pas. Ceci étant dit, vous devriez prendre exemple sur Miss Granger. C'est encore elle qui risque le moins de me tuer avec ses potions. »

Son petit discours terminé, il quitta la salle. Il ne voulait pas voir les réactions, et surtout pas celle d'Hermione.

Il ne la revit pas avant le lundi. Elle ne dit pas un mot au sujet de son annonce. Techniquement, il n'avait pas respecté sa part du marché. Techniquement, il aurait dû admettre qu'elle était la meilleure élève qu'il ait jamais eu. Il se demandait si elle serait suffisamment téméraire pour le lui faire remarquer, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait levé la main. La classe avait commencé il y avait mois de trois minutes.

« Oui, miss Granger ? » demanda t'il d'un ton moqueur. Elle eut un sourire triomphant. Ces trois semaines avant les vacances s'annonçaient interminables.


	2. Hermione 1

Pendant trois jours, Hermione s'était demandée si elle devait insister auprès du Professeur Rogue pour qu'il remplisse sa part du pari, autrement que par un « Miss Granger est la moins susceptible de me tuer. » Au début, elle avait rejeté l'idée. Après tout, elle était une personne bien meilleure que lui, et elle savait bien que de concéder cette phrase avait déjà porté un coup à sa fierté. Et puis, elle avait gagné le droit de poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait en classe.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur les propriétés de la belladonne. Comment peut-elle être l'ingrédient principal de la Pimentine, qui est un stimulant, et de celle que nous sommes en train de préparer, qui est un somnifère ? »

Il se retourna et la fusilla du regard. Elle pouvait ressentir la haine et la frustration qu'il éprouvait, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur – il ne lui faisait plus peur depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Et puis, les Potions la fascinaient, que le Professeur soit agréable ou pas. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait lui répondre, mais il marqua une pause.

« Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger, » concéda t'il, les dents serrées, et elle se demanda fugitivement combien de volonté il lui avait fallu pour prononcer ces quatre mots. « Mais peut-être que vous pourriez faire des recherches sur le sujet. Soixante dix centimètres pour demain. »

Le travail supplémentaire n'avait pas dérangé Hermione, elle avait trouvé l'information relativement vite à la bibliothèque, et le sujet s'était révélé passionnant. Mais après son quatrième essai, elle changea d'avis.

« Monsieur, les ASPICs sont dans deux semaines. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un autre essai cette semaine, » protesta t'elle après un cours.

« Peut-être que vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir avant de lever la main pour poser encore une question, » avait-il répliqué.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Vous ne tenez pas votre part du pari ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Comme convenu, je vous interroge à chaque fois que vous levez la main. Votre bras doit moins souffrir. Quoique… avec toute cette écriture supplémentaire… Je ne suis pas sûr. » se moqua t'il, en prenant un air supérieur.

Alors comme ça il pensait avoir gagné ? Oh, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à Hermione Granger. Elle allait lui faire regretter le jour où il avait fait ce pari avec elle. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de pression. Elle devrait faire quelques recherches, mais par chance c'était un domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle était ouverte à toutes les idées. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de quelque chose d'embarrassant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à une façon délicate de poser la question, à part, « Excusez-moi, Professeur McGonagall, est-ce que le Professeur Rogue a déjà été soûl au point de se déshabiller, de danser nu jusqu'aux serres pour chanter des arias en italien aux mandragores ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que vous auriez des preuves, comme par exemple une bonne vidéo ? » Alors elle essaya une variante.

« Professeur McGonagall, j'aurais voulu vous dire un mot au sujet du Professeur Rogue, » l'interpella t'elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa salle de classe à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle accorda à Hermione un regard sévère.

« Pourquoi, qu'a-t'il fait cette fois-ci ? »

« Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, » mentit Hermione. Elle ne lui parla pas du pari, elle n'aimait pas rapporter, et elle avait la nette impression que le Professeur de Métamorphoses désapprouverait la chose et chercherait à y mettre un terme.

« C'est juste qu'il ne sourit jamais, et qu'il n'a jamais l'air de s'amuser. »

« Vous vous intéressez beaucoup à lui ces derniers temps, non ? » désapprouva McGonagall. « D'abord, vous le nommez Professeur de l'Année, et maintenant ces questions. Je vous assure, Miss Granger, que le Professeur Rogue va tout à fait bien. Il est un peu sur les nerfs, comme toujours. Il a toujours été comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte plus tôt. »

Hermione remarqua que son Professeur lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir été nominée pour le titre de Professeur de l'Année. Il faudrait qu'elle se rattrape, peut-être avec un cadeau pour son dernier jour à Poudlard, avec un message qui dirait qui était _véritablement_ son Professeur préféré.

« Alors il n'est jamais heureux ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton découragé.

« La seule occasion de le voir approcher figure humaine, c'est de lui faire boire trop de Vieil Ogden. Et encore, c'est parce que là, il est trop ivre pour trouver des choses à la fois intelligentes et méchantes à dire. Il parle une langue différente, mon enfant, mais quand on a pris le coup, on peut reconnaître qu'il pense du bien de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais le mieux, c'est encore de ne pas avoir affaire à lui. »

« Oui, Madame, » dit-elle en acquiesçant, mais n'en pensant rien. Alors comme ça, Rogue parlait une langue différente ? Eh bien, elle espérait qu'il comprendrait le chantage…

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se tenait devant la porte de son bureau, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix. Il lui avait fallu des heures, et elle avait eu besoin de rassembler tout son courage pour se convaincre qu'elle était capable de mener à bien son plan. Elle espérait seulement avoir eu raison de penser qu'il arrivait au Professeur Rogue de boire tellement que le lendemain matin il avait tout oublié des événements de sa soirée.

« Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, » répétait-elle. Elle ne reculerait pas. Se sentant enfin prête, elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper, avança jusqu'à son bureau à grandes enjambées, et y laissa tomber une grande enveloppe de kraft.

« Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » siffla Rogue.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, Monsieur, » annonça t'elle sans faillir. Elle laissa une main sur l'enveloppe, pendant qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la palme de son autre main. Où était son courage de Gryffondor quand elle en avait besoin ? Si elle pouvait tenir tête à Lucius Malefoy ou à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle pouvait certainement se mesurer à Severus Rogue, non ?

« J'en doute sincèrement, à moins que ce ne soit l'essai que je vous ai demandé hier. Trois mètres sur les poils de licorne dans les potions expérimentales ? » contra t'il en avança la main pour se saisir de l'enveloppe. Elle la recula hors de portée.

« Je ne fais pas cet essai, » affirma t'elle. Il leva un sourcil et lui accorda son attention.

« Non ? » La menace était perceptible dans son ton.

« Non, je ne l'écris pas. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas assez de matériel pour écrire un mètre sur le sujet, et encore moins trois. » Son rictus disparut, remplacé par un sourire malveillant.

« Alors, Miss Granger, allez-vous me dire ce que vous voulez ? » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux que vous remplissiez votre part du pari. »

« Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je vous ai comme convenu interrogée en classe à chaque occasion. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. L'annonce que vous avez faite l'autre soir au dîner n'était pas celle que nous avions prévue. Vous deviez annoncer que j'étais la meilleure élève que vous ayez jamais eue, pas 'la moins susceptible de vous tuer avec une potion ratée', remarqua t'elle. Le rictus refit son apparition, et elle enfonça ses ongles un peu plus dans sa paume pour ne pas trembler.

« C'est le meilleur compliment que j'aie jamais accordé à un élève, » avança t'il.

« Je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Malgré tout, je suis prête à faire une concession. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous n'aurez pas à faire cette annonce dans la Grande Salle, mais seulement devant la classe d'ASPIC de septième année. Du moment que Malefoy vous entend… » Ca effacera son air supérieur pendant un moment, se dit-elle.

« Et si jamais je refuse ? »

« Je pensiez que vous aviez de l'honneur, Rogue. »

« _Professeur_ Rogue, et qu'est-ce qui vous a mis ça en tête ? »

« Franchement, je ne me souviens pas, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Je me fatigue, Miss Granger. Plus vite vous en viendrez au fait, mieux ce sera. »

« Je vous ai apporté quelques souvenirs de la fête de fin d'année du personnel de l'année dernière, » expliqua t'elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir sans qu'elle ait à lui mettre les points sur les i.

« Et ? »

« Et ils montrent un Professeur très éméché qui chante 'Mon beau sapin' à tue-tête. »

« Hein ? » Son visage pâlit, au point qu'Hermione pouvait suivre ses veines à travers sa peau. « Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion.»

« Vous devriez vraiment ralentir sur le Whisky Pur Feu, si je peux me permettre. Surtout s'il vous fait oublier des soirées entières. »

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » demanda t'il en désignant l'enveloppe.

« Ca n'a aucune importante. Ce qui importe, c'est que je l'ait. Votre réputation de Professeur strict va prendre du plomb dans l'aile si les élèves se mettent à fredonner des airs de Noël en vous apercevant, j'imagine. »

« Cinquante points de Gryffondor pour avoir essayé de faire chanter un Professeur, Miss Granger. Vous me surprenez. » Elle savait qu'il essayait de reprendre la main. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, il fallait qu'elle reste forte.

« Je suis sûre que mes camarades me pardonneront la perte des points en voyant cela, » dit-elle, reprenant l'enveloppe et faisant demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'il la rappelait.

« Attendez. » Elle s'arrêta. « Vous avez raison, ce n'est que justice. »

« Demain, alors, » annonça t'elle en se retournant. Il acquiesça.

« Hors de ma vue, Miss Granger. » Elle ne se le fit pas redire, se retenant de sautiller jusqu'au couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? » demanda le portrait de George l'Affreux alors qu'elle remontait vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Je viens de gagner un pari, » répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

----------

note du traducteur : je sais, j'avais dit qu'il ne restait qu'un chapitre. Mais j'ai décidé de couper ici, pour pouvoir poster plus vite. Et puis de cette façon, les paris sont ouverts : Severus ? Hermione ? Qui sortira vainqueur ?

Et après celui-ci, il ne reste vraiment qu'un chapitre…


	3. Hermione 2

Elle attendit avec impatience le cours de Potions du lendemain, où elle arriva bien avant tout le monde. Elle était assise à sa place dix minutes avant que le reste des élèves ne commence à entrer dans la salle. Le Professeur Rogue fit son habituelle entrée spectaculaire, et fit apparaître la leçon du jour au tableau d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la Potion Mentira, » annonça t'il. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que fait cette potion ? » Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Il l'avait encore battue.

« Monsieur Finnigan ? » interrogea Rogue.

« Elle oblige celui qui en boit à dire des mensonges, Monsieur, » répondit Seamus.

« Correct. Et pourquoi, Miss Granger, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait besoin d'une telle potion ? » demanda t'il avec un sourire ironique. Elle serra les poings sous la table.

« Pour éviter de dire la vérité, par exemple si elle était trop pénible à admettre, » répondit-elle en plissant les yeux.

« C'est une raison possible. Vous en voyez d'autres ? » Un silence de pierre tomba sur la salle pendant que les élèves essayaient de déterminer s'ils avaient lu la réponse dans leurs livres, ou si c'était une de ces questions dont ils devaient eux-même trouver la réponse par raisonnement. Comme personne ne répondait, au bout d'un moment, Rogue commença à déduire des points.

« Cinq points de Gryffondor. Est-ce que vous avez une idée, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Un espion pourrait s'en servir pour éviter d'être démasqué, » avança Harry sans conviction.

« Vous avez lu trop de mauvais romans, Monsieur Potter, et pas assez vos livres de cours. Je retire cinq autres points à Gryffondor, » déclara Rogue en le fusillant du regard. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a une suggestion _intelligente_ ? Personne ? Un mètre cinquante sur le sujet pour le prochain cours, avec des exemples pertinents. Maintenant, commencez ! » éructa t'il.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait terminé sa potion. Eteignant la flamme, elle mélangea une dernière fois le liquide vert trouble.

« Voyons ce que ça donne, » dit Rogue, en avançant vers elle. Il eut un reniflement méprisant et commença à mettre en bouteille sa potion. Elle faillit ne pas le remarquer, mais elle le vit glisser subrepticement quelque chose dans la bouteille. La potion devint un ton plus foncée, presque imperceptiblement, mais elle pouvait le voir.

« Tout le monde, écoutez-moi maintenant. Une petite gorgée me forcera à mentir pour les quelques minutes à venir. Si je buvais le flacon entier, je serais incapable de dire la vérité pendant une semaine entière. » Il but une gorgée de potion. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Il regarda Hermione.

« Miss Granger est la meilleure élève que j'aie jamais eue, » affirma t'il. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Neville. « Monsieur Londubat excelle en Potions, et Monsieur Potter est mon élève préféré. » Il marqua une pause et reposa le flacon sur la table.

Hermione entendit Seamus chuchoter à Dean « Ça a dû fonctionner. Il ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. »

« Apparemment vous avez préparé cette potion correctement, » siffla Rogue. « Mais je retire deux points de Gryffondor quand même, la couleur est un peu trop foncée. » La salle éclata en bavardages bruyants pendant que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires et sortait pour pouvoir discuter librement de ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione resta en arrière, attendant que tout le monde soit sorti avant de s'approcher de Rogue.

« Très intelligent de votre part, Monsieur, » affirma t'elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Merci, Miss Granger. »

« Mais j'ai encore une question. »

« Seulement une ? Voilà qui est inhabituel. » Elle ignora sa pique. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous glissé quelque chose dans la fiole ? Est-ce que vous aviez peur de ne pas pouvoir dire que j'étais la meilleure élève que vous ayez jamais eue ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce n'était pas un mensonge, vous n'auriez pas pu le dire. C'est de cette façon que fonctionne la Potion Mentira. Donc, vous avez mis quelque chose dans ma potion, ce qui l'a fait tourner, et vous avez pu le dire. »

« Vous insinuez que j'ai trafiqué une potion qui fait mentir dans le but d'être capable de mentir ? Je pense que votre cerveau surchauffe, Miss Granger. Ce que vous racontez n'a aucun sens. Et puis vos potions ne sont-elles pas toujours parfaites ? »

« Etait-ce un compliment ? »

« En aucune façon. »

« Peu importe. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais… »

« Oui ? »

« … vous pensez vraiment que je suis la meilleure élève que vous ayez jamais eue, et vous avez dû trafiquer la potion pour pouvoir le dire. Ça avait l'air d'être un mensonge, mais, en fait, la potion n'a pas fonctionné, et vous avez dit la vérité. Et la vérité, c'est que je suis la meilleure élève que vous ayez jamais eue. »

« Vous êtes obligée d'être si fatigante ? Est-ce que ça a vraiment tant d'importance à vos yeux de savoir si vous êtes la meilleure élève que j'aie eue ? Est-ce que je peux ajouter que vous êtes aussi la plus irritante ? Vous venez de ravir le titre à Londubat. Ou encore la plus têtue, et la plus exaspérante ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous entraîner hors du programme avec vos questions, vous écrivez plus que la longueur demandée, comme si écrit par vous, le même sujet que je donne depuis vingt ans allait soudain se révéler sous un nouveau jour passionnant, et par dessus tout vous m'avez repris devant toute la classe parce que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lire les dernières mises à jours des manuels de potions. Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai le temps de lire les dernières nouvelles sur les migrations des troupes de bicornes ? »

Elle le dévisagea, interdite, pendant qu'il débitait sa tirade.

« Alors vous pensez vraiment que je suis votre meilleure élève à ce jour ? » demanda t'elle timidement. Elle croyait l'avoir entendu dire ça, mais elle n'était pas sûre, avec tout ce qui avait suivi. Il soupira et se pinça le haut du nez.

« Oui, Miss Granger, vous êtes ma meilleure élève à ce jour. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Ca ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir de l'admettre. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que ça vaut le coup de l'entendre dire, » répondit-elle en lui souriant. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer.

« Encore une chose. »

« Quoi encore ? » grogna t'il.

« Je voulais vous donner ceci, » dit-elle, en lui tendant une petite plaque. Il la prit, interloqué. « Il est écrit : _Professeur Severus Rogue, Professeur de l'Année de Poudlard, 'le meilleur Professeur qu'ait connu Poudlard !'_ »

« Je peux lire, merci, » grogna t'il. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

« Non. J'ai décidé que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, même si le Professeur McGonagall était assez déçue de ne pas avoir été choisie pour la première édition. J'ai demandé aux sixième année de conserver cette tradition, peut-être qu'elle gagnera l'année prochaine, » expliqua t'elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle et le coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un très léger sourire.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

« Vous voulez parier, Monsieur ? » lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non, Miss Granger. Je ne crois pas, » dit-il tranquillement, mais Hermione trouva que son mordant habituel n'y était pas. Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, elle marqua une pause.

« Félicitations, Monsieur, » dit-elle, avant de se glisser dehors.

FIN.

* * *

Ouf, je suis dans les délais que je m'étais fixés. Finalement j'aurais tendance à les déclarer ex-aequo. Et c'est une fin qui me plait assez…

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à bientôt.

benebu.


End file.
